


【卡带】阴谋

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: KkOb Week 2019, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &六火卡X战犯土&突然想写“黑化”的卡老师，对土土这样又那样www&预警啊：包含强奸情节，“路人”轮奸，虽然最后是HE，但还是打上预警吧_(:з)∠)_&OOC私设严重很雷bug 多文笔渣，不要纠结为什么卡老师会这么做，是我脑子抽（你滚）





	【卡带】阴谋

带土面对着眼前的白纸和笔，一如既往地视而不见。水户门炎和转寝小春作为在木叶里摸爬滚打混在高层几十年的老人，最清楚不过四战挑起者兼晓组织头目，所知道的各国密事及分布的眼线特工是笔巨大的政治财富。

带土不会说，但不代表着不能写。

木叶的两个高层软磨硬泡了好几天，开出许多诱人条件，可带土别说是写，连话都没有跟他们说过一句。

“你只要把该交代的写出来，我们就可以让你从牢狱出去，最起码在木叶里是可以自由活动的。”没有一个坐牢的犯人对自由不心动的，对带土来说，只是能在木叶村里也很足够了。转寝小春开出的条件的确很诱人，但带土更清楚孰轻孰重。

四站后，作为晓组织头目，本该就把那些秘密连同他的性命一起消失，可偏偏事事都不能如带土所愿，他活了下来，还总有那么一些居心叵测的人想撬开他的嘴，妄图掌握晓组织遍布全世界的信息网。即使早已清楚世界本质黑暗混沌，但在鸣人的光环下还要存在这样的一些人，带土想着要不要就在这里把他们处理了。

他动了动手指，才发现自己刚调动查卡拉的时候立马麻痹了神经，连动一下手指头都做不了，只能烦躁的继续听两个老人喋喋不休。

“原来两位大人已经有这么大的权利，都可以放四战犯出狱，我怎么不知道。”

水户和转寝听到来人声音变了脸色，自从卡卡西当上六代目后，不停地以各种理由削弱他们的权利，审宇智波带土自然也是他们秘密暗中进行的。

“咳咳，我们只是例常审囚犯罢了，并没有做什么。”水户避重就轻的说。

“哦？我记得审讯宇智波带土的权限已经交给我了，两位没有向我申请就擅作主张，让我很为难啊。”卡卡西一边说一边笑：“看来两位大人很关心四战的情况，这样吧，等哪天有时间我亲自跟两位细说怎么样？”

“六代目工作繁忙，还是算了。我们走。”转寝小春站起身准备离开审讯室，走到卡卡西面前时，六代目发话了：“两位大人慢走，以后还是不要再来这种阴暗潮湿的地方了。”

小春回头看了他一眼，卡卡西笑的人畜无害：“为你们着想，各方面的。”

“好了，都走了。带土接着交代吧。”卡卡西笑眯眯的坐到桌子上，拿起笔不停地转圈。修长的手指灵活的变着花样转笔，把带土看的有些眼花缭乱，却也没忘记回答六代目的问题。

“卡卡西，你知道我不会说的。”

这句话即表明了他的立场，也有意告诉卡卡西让他放心，该死守的秘密他会带到坟墓里去。

可那个人却不知道带土的意思似的，用笔挑起他的下巴，带土不得不抬起头，被他审视着脸庞。

卡卡西用力不小，下巴抵着一只笔让带土波澜不惊的心态渐渐有点火大，更不用那只笔随着男人的动作一只划到他的脖子，不停地摁压他的喉结。

多年的忍者生涯，让带土面对挑衅就是迎面而战，所以僵持着没有躲开，却不自觉的咽了咽唾沫，喉结滑动的动作，撑起脖颈光滑的皮肤上的光影游动，看在卡卡西眼里却成了挑逗。

“是个人都知道你的价值有多高，如果掌握了晓的资源是不是就把全忍界都捏在手里了？”卡卡西终于不再拿笔戳他，带土也终于能好好的与他对视。

“我成立晓的主要目的是集齐尾兽，而且探索消息的工作都是白绝做的，现在白绝都化成灰烬，你们想要情报只去查晓组织基地就可以了，何必大张旗鼓的问我呢？”

卡卡西相信带土说的是实话，但他不光想听带土说实话而已。卡卡西得寸进尺的把笔移到胸前，在带土形状姣好地胸上放肆的划拉，划过凸点时，囚犯反射性的抖了一下，却没有躲开。

六代目无神的死鱼眼闪过一道精光，用笔摁着明显的凸点来回碾压，眼见带土耳朵和脸颊都变红了，并且一脸的隐忍，也没见带土有推开他的意思。

看了看他的样子，卡卡西心中了然，放下了那只调戏带土的笔。

囚犯见眼前的人终于放过了他，心里松了一口气。突然，他后脑勺的头发被卡卡西紧紧抓住，整个人被提起，银发男人靠近的脸，让带土皱起眉头，凶狠地瞪着他。

“你想对我用术？”卡卡西望着带土的黑眼睛，又明白了，“不对，你是想对他们用术。看来带土嘴上说要改邪归正，实际上还真是恶习不改。”

带土瞪着他，突然笑了：“我把那两个老家伙收拾掉，对你也有好处啊，卡卡西。就像当年挑唆佐助弄死团藏一样，从此木叶没有制衡你的人，想做什么就做什么，随了你的心意不好吗？”

卡卡西也笑了，带土跟他一起笑。

“是吗？那我真要好好感谢带土。”

说完揽着犯人的上半身从审讯室一直拖到狱室，见到此情景的狱忍们也不敢出声，甚至有比较机灵的挥挥手，示意大家离开。

带土被卡卡西扔在坚硬的石床上时，发出一声闷哼，不能动的他见卡卡西压过来，笑的嘲讽：“怎么？六代目大人想要用私刑？去刑罚室多好，鞭子烙铁刀山火海随便用，在这里除了用揍我一顿，你还能做什么？”

“别以为我不知道你打的什么鬼主意，带土。你被封印了查卡拉伤口不会愈合，等到二审判决的时候，如果从木叶出来的战犯带着一身伤，那可是违规了战后不许对俘虏施刑的协议，那我们的监管任务可要拱手让人了。”

卡卡西一边说，一边在带土惊讶地目光中解开带土裤子上绳子的结扣，褪下粗劣质量的布料，“你不会以为离开木叶，没有鸣人和佐助，你就逃的了？太天真了。我要对带土用的惩罚，当然是别人都看不到的伤口。”

“你，你要做什么！？”带土不敢置信地看到了自己的两条裸露的腿被卡卡西握在手里，轻易的分开，搭在他的肩头。沿着大腿内侧的皮肤一直摸到臀部，抬起他的后腰。

“嘛，带土马上就会知道了。”

纵是四战犯见多识广，也绝对不会想到卡卡西竟然会做这种事情。

滚烫的热源顶住他屁股的时候，带土的后背出了一层冷汗。感觉到卡卡西掰开他的屁股肉，使劲要把不可言说的东西往他不怎么用的屁眼里插时，带土知道卡卡西是来真的。

“等一下！”他不能动，脑子开始转的飞快，他必须劝卡卡西停下来。

“即使你做这种事情，也并不能给我带来多少伤害，当年我半边身子都没了，还能活下来，爆个菊能疼多少？卡卡西，这种惩罚对我来说就是挠痒痒，你说对吧。”

嘴上说的无所谓，可闪烁的眼睛都被卡卡西看到，他知道带土在紧张。可带土越紧张，卡卡西越蠢蠢欲动。

银发的六代目不慌不忙的解开犯人上衣的衣扣，拉开衣襟，精致且线条流畅的肉体毫不保留的展示在他眼前。修长白皙的手指在白绝体和肉体的连接处划过，引起身下人一身颤栗。

“这可真算不上好看的身子，有这么一半惨白的白绝体，如果是普通人早该吐了。不过我没关系，带土会变成这个样子全都是为了我，放心，我不会嫌弃。”卡卡西脱掉手套，在带土的皮肤上来回抚摸，由于柱间细胞的缘故，有伤口也会马上愈合，所以带土的身体上没有半点伤疤，摸起来细致又光滑。

带土见卡卡西根本不接他的话，而且还对他上下其手，心中的火气再也压不住了，连说出的话都是尖锐的嘲讽：“没想到堂堂六代目火影竟然会对男人感兴趣，这种事情传出去让刚才走掉的那两个知道，恐怕你这火影的位子也是虚设了。”

“怎么说？”卡卡西手上不停，绕有兴趣的看着他。

“把柄在他们手里，你还能控制住他们吗？”带土说的理所当然，可卡卡西却笑的无所谓，一手捏着带土的下巴，一手抬着他的腰，告诉他，六代目的权利就是可以遮天蔽日：“能力是可以说服一切的，我不会让别人知道，就算是知道了，你认为他们是到处宣扬自己火影的丑闻，还是维护我，带土应该比我更懂。”

“垃圾……”即使带土的语气再恶狠，也被卡卡西一口含住，剩下那些恶毒的言语全卡在喉咙和心里，发不出来。

“唔……”带土疼的浑身僵硬，卡卡西还是进来了。前所未有的侮辱让囚犯怒火中烧，用尽全身最坚硬的部位攻击这个在他身体里施欲的男人。

卡卡西吃痛离开他的嘴唇，手指一沾，看到了红色液体。带土对着他呲牙，洁白的牙齿上沾着卡卡西的血，模样如同受伤的野兽般狰狞。

银发男人无所谓的舔舔伤口，又把带土从头到脚摸了一把，最后两手来到胸前，像抓女人的胸一般揉弄着带土的胸肌，“带土，你该学会放松，这么紧我也疼。”说完手指狠狠地搓着乳头。被任意妄为的男人喉咙里发出一声低吼，恶狠狠地瞪着他，卡卡西明明知道他动不了，后穴收紧也是身体的子然反应，却在怪他不放松。

“哦，我都忘记了，带土动不了。”卡卡西笑着说，手上的力道也放松了，拇指捻着挺立起来的乳尖，来回搓弄。

如果他能动，一定使劲收紧，把卡卡西的鸡巴绞下来。

卡卡西抱起浑身僵硬的带土，“不过没关系，我会好好教你怎么做。”在他的耳边诉说着恶魔般的咒语：“不要以为疼痛才是惩罚，我要给带土的是另样的感觉，小心过瘾戒不掉。”

如果疼痛也能上瘾的话，那他宇智波带土就是个自虐狂。

他从小最怕疼了，一受伤就会不停地哭，那时候只有小小的琳才会替他包扎，那样仔细小心翼翼的。有时候带土会私心想，琳会选择做医忍是不是因为他的缘故。直到卡卡西出现，才知道自己有多自作多情。琳喜欢卡卡西是发自内心的，是带土望尘莫及的，可如果让琳知道卡卡西做的这些事，会不会对他失望？

带土突然想起自己的所作所为，恍然醒悟真正让琳失望的人原来是他。

红色的液体混合着肠液沿着带土的腿根落到床单上，也是卡卡西放开他的时候才发现。他慢慢的抽出，把带土摆成一个自己喜欢的姿势又重新插了进去，九浅一深的操着流血的后穴，见带土随着他的动作而晃动，心中升起莫名的兴奋感，掐着他的胯部动作幅度加大了。

“真没意思，都不反抗一下，跟上个死人有什么区别。”卡卡西一边操还一边做出评判。

带土觉得卡卡西是嘲笑他自不量力，明明已经是阶下囚还妄想动手，落到这样的境地只有被人鱼肉的份。

“还真是亏待六代目大人了，下次我绝对会好好、招、待、你！”带土苍白着脸一字一句说的咬牙切齿。

卡卡西使劲挺动腰，直接进到更深处，把带土的尾音撞碎。听到带土这么说，卡卡西很高兴，他握着带土的手放在嘴边亲吻，又因为伤口疼的呲牙咧嘴，只好放弃，改成十指相扣。卡卡西吻去带土额头上的汗珠，两人亲密的像一对恋人。

“带土都跟我约定好了，我一定赴约。”

卡卡西放缓了动作，刚刚带土身体的僵硬又让他的穴紧了紧，滑嫩湿软的壁肉包裹着卡卡西，让他都舍不得抽出来了，就想在这温暖的身体里插着。

这俱身体很青涩，即使带土已经是个30的男人，卡卡西也看得出是没有任何性经验的。占有干净无暇的躯体满足了卡卡西作为男人的虚荣心，他可以毫无顾忌的给带土灌满痛苦和快乐，让他全身上下从里到外都只有旗木卡卡西的痕迹。带土再也不是十八年里从他指缝流走的细沙，这一次他要在带土身上烙下他的标记。

“啊……”带土不自觉地一声呻吟，唤回了卡卡西的思绪，甬道里不规则的收缩让卡卡西爽了又爽。

“有感觉了？”卡卡西试探着慢慢抽插，粗壮的男根早已把紧闭的穴口撑成一个大大的圈，每一次抽出都会带出一丝血丝和红艳的肠肉，卡卡西盯着两人的连接处又抽插了几次，竟听到淫靡的水声。

带土又绞他了，视觉听觉和触觉的刺激让卡卡西再也把持不住，他就像不到20岁的毛头小子只顾自己的快乐在带土身上驰骋，把他反过来压在身下，拉着他的胳膊加大幅度的操着带土。带土觉得下半身已经麻了，随着卡卡西的粗鲁的动作除了感觉到疼还有一丝不可言说的感觉，身体禁不住不停地痉挛，卡卡西突然抱住他狠狠地顶了几下，肚子里被不停地灌进东西，卡卡西停下后才放开他。

带土就像被用完了的破抹布倒在床上喘息，卡卡西也终于从他的身体里出去了。白液从穴口中不断流出，混合着血液沾满带土的臀瓣和腿间。

卡卡西整理好自己的衣服，刚刚那一切就像不是他做的一样，一句话也没说离开了带土的牢狱。

天快亮的时候，带土身上的麻痹感才解除，颤抖着两条腿走进单间独设的浴室，忍着恶心感扣挖身体内快要干涸的精液。

“带土，这里是不是更有感觉？”

“唔唔！唔唔唔！”

卡卡西问的简直都是废话，带土明明被他绑住还封了口，还要问他被操得有没有感觉，带土真的很想痛扁他一顿。

他明明睡得好好的，突然进来了一群狱忍去绑他，带土踹断了两个人的肋骨，却无奈被封印查卡拉敌不过忍术，最后不得不败阵下来。

一群人把他捆的结结实实的，原来就是让他们敬爱的六代目火影来上他，这个腐烂的内部真的是哪里都一样，即使是作为前线忍者的卡卡西，一旦染上政权也变得污浊。

带土最清楚，他亲眼见过太多太多，利用人的欲望和嫉妒之心挑拨离间是他最擅长的。可他在心底里还是有对卡卡西的信任，他不想就这样变得荡然无存。

“唔唔唔唔唔唔唔唔！”带土拼命地摇头，示意卡卡西拿下他嘴上的布条。

“带土想说什么等完事再说，我可是怕你一开口，我就没了兴致。”卡卡西专心找带土有感觉的地方，一抬头不小心望进那双黑色的眼睛，竟没了往日的凶狠和戾气，纯净的如同初见时恍惚与星空般的模样。

卡卡西轻柔的吻上带土的眼睛，尝到了咸咸的味道，长长的眼睫毛扫过他的嘴唇，让卡卡西感觉到痒痒的，一直痒到心里。

银发男人气息不稳的吻着带土的脖子锁骨和胸膛，用力的吸吮出痕迹。吻到胸的时候，卡卡西每用力吸一次乳头，带土的身体里面就会紧一下。卡卡西直接把带土抱到他腿上，用他自己的重量压在卡卡西的性器上，禁锢着他，无论带土怎么挣扎也脱离不了卡卡西操着他的穴吃着他的乳头这种境地。

最后等男人爽完了，四战犯又像破抹布似的扔在床上。卡卡西整理好衣服才解开带土嘴上的布条。

“有什么事赶紧说，我的时间可不多。”

带土却转过身背对着卡卡西，什么话都没说，只盯着墙上掉下墙皮的那片地方。

卡卡西看着带土的后背，尤其是下身流着白色东西的地方让他移不开眼睛，静静地站了一会儿见带土没有任何反应，才走出门。

听到脚步声越来越远，带土才把自己卷成一团，微微的发抖。

今天的六代目仿佛身体不舒服，一边捂着肚子一边批文件，面对大家的关心也只是笑笑说着没事。

办公室里没人后，耷拉着死鱼眼回想起昨天，他一直磨着带土的前列腺，经过几天的开发，带土越来越有感觉，他竟然直接被卡卡西插射了。

在带土还在发蒙的时候，卡卡西说了两句嘲讽的话，却被带土一脚踢出三米远。

即使这么凶，最后还是被卡卡西一个雷遁收拾的服服帖帖。

卡卡西算着时间也差不多了，过了这几天，那两个老家伙绝对还会去找带土，今晚大概可以看戏了。

跟卡卡西料想的一样，水户门炎和转寝小春果然又去找带土做思想工作了。卡卡西站在审讯室门外静静地听着他们之间的谈话，刚开始还是跟往常一样，无非都是威逼利诱，突然空气静止下来，转寝小春问带土是不是有人对他做了什么？

带土心里咯噔一下，但还是缓缓的摇了摇头。

“是不是旗木卡卡西做的！”转寝小春的意思很明确，想瞒过过来人的眼睛是不可能的。

可带土冷笑一声，模样就像是在嘲笑她的一异想天开：“你们的火影大人日理万机的，怎么会有时间来这种破地方？”

卡卡西听完带土的答案，低下头不知说了什么，转身离开了。

带土回到牢房里，去洗手间洗了把脸，一抬头发现墙上不知什么时候多出了一面镜子，带土看着镜中的自己，发现脖子上好多红色紫色的印记。他以为可能是被虫子咬的，摸了摸也不痒不痛，拉开衣襟发现胸口上也有，带土解开腰上地衣扣，全拉开衣服，突然红了整张脸，他明白过来这不是什么虫子咬的，而是卡卡西在他身上亲出来的吻痕！

“怎么样？喜欢吗？”

带土看到不知道什么时候进来的卡卡西，抓着衣领把他摁在墙上，下一秒就有要揍他的趋势。

“你是故意的！”

“没错。”卡卡西回答的风轻云淡。

“为什么要这么做？卡卡西你当了火影，脑子也跟着进水了吗！”带土真的揍了上去，却被卡卡西握住了手腕，可带土的力气也很大，快要控制不住的时候，卡卡西四两拨千斤，一转手把带土扔到床上。

“你他妈……”带土起来又要上前去揍他，卡卡西灵活的手指一转，解开了带土的裤腰带，顺势扒了他的裤子。带土见自己的裤子在卡卡西手里更气了，也不顾只穿着内裤，抬脚就往他的脸上踢，卡卡西一手挡下，一手凝聚查卡拉往带土的侧腰摁上去，带土立马软趴趴的趴在地上动不了。

“卑鄙！”

卡卡西承认这很卑鄙无耻，但如果要继续和带土打下去只会没完没了。

银发男人把囚犯重新扛上床，趁着他麻痹之际，脱掉下身唯一遮羞的内裤。带土又气又羞，麻痹的感觉过去后，立马抬起腿朝卡卡西的胸口去。

这一次卡卡西有了防备，眼疾手快的抓住脚腕，用力一扯，把带土的腿分的更开，手中不知道什么时候拿出苦无抵在带土的性器上。

“你再乱动一下，我立马切了它。还是说，带土仗着有柱间细胞切掉还会再长出来吗？哦，我忘记了，封印了查卡拉的流动，这里不会再长出来了吧。”卡卡西把苦无移动到性根处，带土感觉到他如果稍微一用力真的能把他的那里切下来。

带土不敢乱动了，额头布满了冷汗，咬了咬牙在床上躺平，不做任何的抵抗。心里默念着被操一顿又不会少块肉，总比没有鸡鸡强。

卡卡西见带土乖觉，心里笑了笑，趁他不注意一口含住带土的性器，在口腔里又舔又吸。

双腿被搭在肩上，卡卡西又紧紧抱住大腿，带土挣脱不开，只好使劲推着银白色的脑袋让他离开。

“卡卡西，你别做多余的事！”带土抓着他的头发，可越来越舒服的感觉又让他情不自禁把卡卡西的头更摁向自己的裆部，渐渐地带土拱起腰放弃了抵抗，不自觉地扭着腰配合卡卡西的动作，自己找寻快乐。

快到临界点的时候，卡卡西悄悄往带土的后穴伸进两根手指，摸索着被他开发出来的敏感带，摁住后不停的摁压揉弄。

“不要……别……别碰那里！”

前后夹击的快感快让带土失了神，摁着下体的白脑袋射了出来。

等回过神，知道发生了什么事时，用力推开卡卡西，自己退到墙边。

卡卡西摸了摸嘴角，带土看到后，紧张的对他吼：“吐出来！”

“已经咽下去了。”卡卡西吧叽吧叽嘴，仿佛在吃什么美味佳肴，还意犹未尽的舔舔嘴，做出评价：“味道可真臭。”

带土听到卡卡西的话，脸上一阵白一阵红，他终于明白了，卡卡西并不想要什么情报，而是以羞辱他为乐，而且还毫不顾忌让别人知道，就是想让他们知道，那个挑起战争的囚犯现在被一个男人天天侵犯。

卡卡西握住带土的脚腕，把他往下拖时，带土已经不反抗了，男人已经摸他的腿根时，带土突然开口对卡卡西说：“如果只是想侮辱我，何必劳烦火影大人亲自来，随便找几个人不好吗？”

男人的动作停下了，他问：“带土想被别人抱吗？”

带土握紧拳头，看向卡卡西的眼光射出来全是刀子，哪有人会喜欢每天被强暴，任他怎么挣扎反抗都是徒劳，最后只有被操够后满心的不甘和痛苦。

“卡卡西，我知道你恨我，我也知道你并不想要晓的情报，既然杀不了我又不能对我用刑，你才想出这种下三滥的招数。既然你都不怕被别人发现，何必做的这么偷偷摸摸的，多找几个人来一起上，岂不是更解恨！”见卡卡西变了脸色，带土越说越兴奋。他笑着张开腿，并把一条笔直修长的腿搭在卡卡西肩上，一脸嘲讽：“而且，你以为你一个人就能满足我吗？”

卡卡西收紧带土腰上的手，力道越大，带土笑的越开心。这几天以来，总是看到卡卡西游刃有余的样子，见卡卡西生气，带土心里诡异的觉得舒畅，几天压抑的心情也找到了突破口，他不要再被卡卡西肆意的打压和蹂躏，以前不要，现在更不要。

“嗯……卡卡西！你出去！都跟你说了，你的烂鸡巴根本满足不了我……”即使再嘴上不饶人，可被卡卡西操着气势已经没了一大半。

“带土想要几个人？我都给你准备好。”卡卡西下身不停，一下比一下挤进带土的腿间，啪啪交合的声音不断传进带土的耳中，可更让他心惊的声音由卡卡西说给他听：“我会好好看着带土怎样被别的男人操，不过今天就先让带土疏解一下我的欲望。”

“你……这个垃圾！”

在带土揍他之前，卡卡西早一步握住了他的命根子，一道微微的蓝光传了过去。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

之后带土的那里一直不停地流出液体，透明的白的都有。

带土已经不想反抗了，刚刚他喊的那么凄惨都不见有人过来，可见卡卡西早就把看守牢狱的人撤走了。

不知过了多久，卡卡西紧紧抱住他加快速度驰骋的时候，带土被晃的晕乎乎的，但知道卡卡西快要结束了。终于感觉到里面出了一股温凉的液体，带土才放松全身往床上倒去。

突然，卡卡西扶住了他，亲吻着他的脖子。带土也感觉到屁股里夹着的那个开始慢慢涨大。

“卡卡西你……”带土不适应地动了动腰，卡卡西却把他抱的死紧。

“带土今天的感觉真好，一直吸着我不放，再让我来一次。”带土难得一次的主动扭腰，让卡卡西更把持不住，握着带土的腰晃动着。

“不……不行……”高潮后的身体太敏感，带土一直隐忍着承受快感，如果卡卡西再来一次，难保不漏出什么。

卡卡西可不管他的“不行，不可以”，只管我行我素，坚挺的肉棒肆意在又湿又软的后穴里进进出出，并提出过分的要求：“带土也动动腰，自己找舒服的地方。”

“呜……呜……”

卡卡西听到两声像小兽般的呜咽声，把抱着自己脖子的带土掰下来，才发现他一脸的泪痕并狠狠地咬住嘴唇不让自己出声。

男人见囚犯这个样子，笑的很开心，他用手指撬开带土的嘴，在他的口腔里乱搅，并玩弄他的舌头，带土的眼泪再也忍不住的不停的流。

“带土，恭喜你，终于知道做爱的感觉了。”

他并不想哭，可被操出的生理泪水怎么也止不住，卡卡西每抽插一次他就感觉自己的魂魄越要离开自己，小腹处也积攒越来越多的快感，就连差一点就要被卡卡西切掉的地方也不停的冒着爱液。

一切都坏掉了，他已经被这个男人操透了。

卡卡西觉得话说的太早，上瘾的那个人恐怕会是他自己，带土不自觉地扭着腰让他好几次都差点射了，让人欲仙欲死的后穴早就记住了卡卡西的形状，每次抽插所做出的反应都超过他的期许。剥掉带土坚硬的外壳，他依旧是那个爱哭的胆小鬼，现在的他恐慌、无助，就像落水的人。如果有人给他一块浮木，他绝对会紧紧的抓住不放。

卡卡西想做这根浮木，他想让带土依靠他依赖他，内心深处的占有欲在性事上发挥的淋漓尽致。他想通过这种方式缔结两人的关系，把空白的十八年也一起补全。

过多的欢愉把带土从里往外翻了出来，当他死守的底线一点点被卡卡西穿透的时候，再也压抑不住这几天所受的苦楚和委屈，借由着被操出来的生理泪水低低的哭泣，脑子里浑浑沌沌的是快感和痛苦的混合体，直到眼前被一道白光炸开，被卡卡西操到灭顶的狂流。

高潮过后，带土只剩下抽搐颤抖，卡卡西从他的身体里抽出的时候，都没有忍住呻吟。他把头埋进枕头里不想再见到卡卡西，就算他还没操够，也不打算把脸露出来了。

这跟害羞没关系，是单纯的厌恶。

他已经知道卡卡西有多恨他了，既不让他死还要他活的屈辱。也许……也许一切还只是个开始，未知的惩罚还没有降临到他身上。

卡卡西看带土的眼光复杂，动了动嘴唇想说什么，却也什么都没说。突然冷却下来的空气让刚刚的一场欢爱仿佛是一个梦，空虚又寂寥。

原来有的时候，身体结合的越深，心却离得越远。

可就算是这样，该做的还是要做。

越是不想见到谁，谁越会出现在面前。

带土看着卡卡西手里的小瓶子全身戒备，可银发男人不顾他的意愿，塞到他的手里，“喝了它。”

“……”

见带土更加防范的表情，卡卡西提醒他：“放心，我不会给你下毒，你的命留着对我有用。”

就算毒不死，闹肚子也够受的。带土想。

这几天不知道是不是没清理干净，害得他天天闹肚子。

“为你好，之后要做的事情没有它，怕带土撑不下来。”卡卡西笑着说。

“那我还真谢谢你了！”带土一把夺过瓶子，打开盖子一饮而尽，把空瓶扔到卡卡西脚边，狠狠地用手背摸了摸嘴唇：“满意了？”

银发的火影依旧笑着，不说话，仿佛在等着什么。

小腹蹭的上升出来的一股热流，让带土站立不住，羞耻的地方也变得血脉喷张，最可怕的竟然是平时被卡卡西开发了的后穴竟然变得黏黏糊糊的，带土突然知道了卡卡西让他喝的是什么。

“没想到带土这么淫荡，一般人只需喝一小口就可以欲仙欲死，这么一整瓶我可能真不能满足带土你了。”

卡卡西拿着精致的玻璃瓶在手中把玩，“嘛，我今天就满足带土的愿望吧。进来！”

带土眼睁睁地看着他小小的狱室里进来了三个高大的男人，一进来无一不是对着他拆开腰带，掏出尺寸可观的性器。

“不……不……”

带土一遍后退一边闪躲，可因为腿软只能跌落在地上，不停地往前爬。

他见到一双脚的时候，顺着抬头一看，看到了卡卡西居高临下的俯视他：“带土往哪逃呢？你以为会逃的掉吗？放心，我今天不碰你，只看着你……被别人操。”

卡卡西真如他自己说的一样，把带土抱在怀里，任别的男人扯掉他的囚服，分开他的双腿，挤进他的腿间。卡卡西只捧着他的脸，他要仔仔细细的看着带土欲仙欲死的表情。

就算哭泣，就算口水鼻涕眼泪一起流，那些人也没有要放过他，一波又一波的轮番上阵。

银发男人看着带土乱七八糟的表情很兴奋，在他眼里这样的带土很可爱，就连翻过白眼去了的样子也很可爱。

昏迷中的人，双腿已经合不上了，腿间不停的有白浊液体流淌出来。他们已经离开了，只剩下带土如同被冰封在这里一般，寒冷又孤单。

第二天，卡卡西被告知牢狱里的战犯发烧了，要不要派去个医生给看看。卡卡西本来想让小樱去，又想了想说随便派个医忍打一针就好。

晚上忙完了工作，六代目火影又去了带土在的监狱，看到睡着的人满头大汗，睡得一点都不安稳。

卡卡西给带土窝了窝被角，摸摸他的额头，烧已经退了，他放心不少。坐在床边静静地看着他。

“琳……琳……”

“……”

带土开始不停地喊琳的名字，卡卡西握住带土的手，他都不知道带土还有说梦话的毛病。

“卡卡西……”

银发男人听到带土喊他的名字，面露喜色，靠近他，轻轻摸他的脸颊，就像摸一件珍贵的宝物般，带着高兴的声线对他说：“我在，我一直都在。”

一直都在，从没有离开过，为什么带土从不回头看他一眼。

“不是我……不是我……”带土紧张慌乱的摇头，说的话越来越不清晰，卡卡西趴在他的嘴边才从断断续续的话语里听到“不是我……信仰……是你父亲……”

卡卡西明白，带土要说的是“给与他信仰的人不是他，而是自己的父亲”。

银发的火影紧紧握住带土的手，眼神里全是复杂的神情。带土以为他恨他，是因为他亲自推翻了自己的信仰。卡卡西受他影响太深，保护同伴是带土教会他的，也是带土承认了父亲的选择。他一直把带土教给他的东西作为毕生信仰，一生相信，在每个孤独寒冷的夜晚摸摸左眼，仿佛带土就在他身边，日积月累的悔恨和思念让他把带土构造成这世界上最完美的人。

可命运跟他开了一个天大的玩笑，思念的人变成了另一副模样。

如果只谈个人感情问题，卡卡西的确可以利用这个借口说恨着带土，可他从来没有恨过。

想让他死也好，让他活也罢，卡卡西只想紧紧的把握住他。那种恍惚漂浮的感觉总给他一种带土随时都会消失的错觉。即使他除了木叶哪里也去不了。

可是带土啊，是谁这种事情不是你说了算的。

火影办公室。

转寝小春气冲冲地闯进了卡卡西的办公室，后面跟着一脸严肃的水户门炎。卡卡西见他们进来，一脸的客气，招呼静音看茶。老人家却不领他的情，一掌拍在桌子上厉声说道：“卡卡西，你知道你的所做所为会造成什么影响吗？现在村子里的开始传言，你对宇智波带土……”

老人实在没脸说出卡卡西对战犯做出的那些事情。

“不是传言，是真的。”卡卡西不慌不忙：“嘛，你们想要晓组织的秘密情报，我当然也想。只是与其他国家约定的不能动刑和使用读取回忆忍术，实在为难住了我们不是吗？”

“就算是如此，也不必用这么极端的方式……”

水户还没说完，卡卡西打断他，“就算方法极端，可效果显著。”六代目拿出旁边的一张写满字的纸在他们眼前晃了晃，“这个，就是宇智波带土亲手写的。”

老人们一脸的愤怒和不甘，走之前警告他们的火影大人：“希望你能适可而止，别把木叶送到风口浪尖上！”

“明白。”火影笑。

他们走后，卡卡西把给他们看的《木叶重建计划书》收了起来。

出了门口，水户问她去哪里，转寝说：“去找鸣人！”

多年的工作默契，水户知道她要做什么：“你真的想好了？即使鸣人他们都担保宇智波带土不会再做任何事情，但我们让他老死狱中已经是底线，不能因为这件事就放弃啊。”

“等流言蜚语从木叶传出去一切都晚了！捕风捉影的事情他们都宁愿相信无风不起浪，更何况这本来就是事实。”转寝小春叹了口气，继续说：“如果其他国因为这件事情向木叶发难，他旗木卡卡西的名声受损事小，火影名声不能有丝毫玷污。”

“可就算是把他从监狱放出来，卡卡西该怎么做还是怎么做，我们也无法阻止他。”水户觉得放带土出来，根本解决不了问题。

“我想依鸣人的意愿，短时间恢复他的查卡拉，安排工作，并由鸣人他们监管，即使旗木卡卡西再不择手段，在自己学生面前肯定不会做出让他们失望的事情。”

“……真的要走到这一步了吗？”水户门炎突感无力。

转寝小春回头问他：“自从卡卡西上任火影以来，有意要削掉我们的权力，虽然心有不甘，可我们做顾问的职责是什么？”

“保护木叶……”

带土从来没有想过自己还有出狱的一天，可见到卡卡西给他准备的浴衣，心中警觉是不是卡卡西又玩的什么新花样。

“我先带你去鸣人给你安排的住处，今天正好赶上了后山的祭典，晚上跟我一起去吧。”卡卡西把衣服放在桌子上，“穿着它。”

带土莫名其妙地看着卡卡西，他抓起衣服看了一眼，心中有点惊讶。虽然乍看一下是普通的衣服，可这种布料和做工精细又独特，绝对价格不菲。

带土也不跟他客气，给就拿着。卡卡西见他收下，心里是欣喜的，他虽然不敢奢侈带土能原谅他，可最怕带土拒他于千里之外。

晚上，卡卡西如约到了带土住的地方，虽然地方不大，但还带着一个小院子，带土一个人住着也算宽敞，虽然这里很偏僻。

带土从屋里出来的时候，卡卡西静静的打量着他。当初选浴衣的时候，选白色还是黑色纠结了好久，虽然他很想见带土穿白色的浴衣，但想到他的身份特殊，还是选了低调的黑色。在灯光和月光的渲染下，衣料泛着淡淡的光泽，映射出精细的花纹。

低调的奢华很适合带土。

柔和的布料穿在身上，抹掉了带土许多自带地锐角，这样的他站在身旁，是岁月静好的模样。

祭典很热闹，带土除了扮成阿飞模样的时候，在别的村子里闹腾过几次，从没有像这样安安静静的走在灯火辉煌的街道上。卡卡西习惯性的走到甘栗甘店摊前，买了一份红豆糕，拿到东西的时候突然有点激动，他拿着甜品伸到带土面前，笑着跟他说：“带土，尝一尝还是不是以前的味道。”

带土犹豫了一会儿，还是接过甜品，抓起一块，咬了一口慢慢的咀嚼，甜甜的红豆糕入口即化，又香又甜，带土很快吃完了一个，要拿起第二个的时候，才看到卡卡西直直的盯着他，突然有点不好意思，忍着口腹之欲摆出一副无所谓的样子，走在了卡卡西的前面。

六代目手里拿着甜品跟在带土身后，脸上的笑意一直消减不下去。以前总会在祭典上买点甜食，之后去慰灵碑看一看“带土”，现在本尊就在这里，卡卡西的心情复杂又激动。

带土走的太快，卡卡西从拥挤的人群里走出来的时候，看到有几个小孩子往带土身上扔泥巴，可他就那么静静地站着，仿佛一切都是他该受的一般。

卡卡西笑着恐吓走了那几个淘气的孩子，又问带土：“没事吧？”

“衣服脏了。”带土对自己遭遇的事情漠不关心，只担心衣服上的泥巴怎么处理。

“前面就是南贺川的下游，可以去那里洗一下。而且大家都在放河灯，我们也一起去吧。”卡卡西从旁边的店摊买了两盏河灯，递给带土一个。

“写上愿望吧。”

卡卡西拿着纸条和笔，思考着要写什么，忍界和平与木叶繁荣什么的虽然是他的愿望，但这些只要努力也会做到的事，当做愿望实在浪费。他脑中突然浮现起带土出门时的样子，写下了“岁月静好”。

放走了河灯后，带土蹲在河边拽着衣角清洗上面的泥巴，突然一道火光从地平线往上窜起，在空中炸出一片五颜六色的烟花，带土抬头一看，忘记了手中的动作，痴迷的望着天空，一片片美丽的烟火尽入他的眼中。

气氛仿佛让带土猛然回到了小时候，那时候有水门老师，有卡卡西，有琳，还有他，高高兴兴的穿梭在祭典的人群中，拿着微薄的收入买最爱的甜食，老师会带着他们去最安静的地方看烟花。

想起这一切，带土都没有发觉眼神变得柔和，嘴角微微上翘。

卡卡西痴痴的望着带土，这一刻他觉得无论他怎样抚摸、亲吻、舔舐带土的躯体和四肢，无论进入他身体里多少次，尽显出来的反应和表情，都敌不过此时此刻这一抹侧脸的温柔。

那仿佛是个虚影，直到把他拽起抱在怀中，感觉到怀里的实体才放心。

带土没有挣扎，被打算回忆心中恼火又惆怅，冷冷地声音问他：“卡卡西，你又想玩什么花样？”

“没什么。这样就很好。”这样就很好是卡卡西的心里话。这时，影分身的意识突然回到他脑中，知道了结果后，把带土抱的更紧了。

放河灯的时候，卡卡西悄悄分了一个影分身，和帕克沿着河边找到带土的河灯。他做这么无聊的事情，也不过是想知道带土写的是什么，结果打开一看，却是空白的。

“可以放开我了吗？”带土觉得今天的卡卡西太奇怪，实在看不懂他今天要搞什么。直接让带土怀疑跟之前强上他又让别人轮奸他的卡卡西是不是同一个人，还是在玩什么柔情蜜意的把戏？

“卡卡西，你别以为我出来了还能让你为所欲为，你也不想让鸣人他们知道你做了什么吧？”

银发的男人听带土这样说，才放开他，并给他一个安心的回答：“你放心，你出来后我什么都不会做的。”

“你明白就好。”带土想的是卡卡西不敢明目张胆的对他下手，在外面怎么也要顾虑一下火影的形象。

而卡卡西是真的发誓，什么都不会对他做。

一个多月过去了，带土开始了两点一线的生活，白天跟着大和学习木遁造房子，晚上回住的地方休息。这一个月过得很和平安静，除了鸣人和小樱还有佐助的忍鹰之外，没有任何一个人或者动物来过这里。包括卡卡西。

其实带土不知道，几乎每天的深夜，银发的六代目都会悄悄站在院墙上一会儿，他知道带土院子里形状各异的家具是他偷偷练习木遁的失败品。终于有一天，院子里只剩下一个造型不错的躺椅，卡卡西知道带土学的越来越好了。

可今天，不知道是不是太累，带土竟然就坐在躺椅里睡着了。

说起来六代目虽然每天来，其实都没有见到带土，他悄无声息的走过去，想只看他一眼就好，可看了之后又想摸摸他的脸就好。

卡卡西不敢真的碰触，只是用手指在空气中描摹他的轮廓，停在唇上的疤痕时，又想着只亲一下就好……

最后，他还是保持了理性。一根手指头都没有碰。觉得自己必须要走的时候，又被带土的大腿吸引了……

夏秋交替季节，晚上穿一件浴衣最适合，可敞开的衣服下摆露出了带土几乎是一整条大腿，月光的照耀下腿白的诱人，还又长又直，更不用说大腿内侧深处的黑暗更引人无限的遐想……

卡卡西想着还是给他盖上，免得带土着凉，可拉起衣服的一刻，带土突然醒了。

“卡卡西！……”

不能怪带土会误会，于卡卡西之前的表现，现在又“拉开”他的衣服，带土不用大脑想也知道卡卡西要做什么。

可紧张的一瞬间，带土下意识的开写轮眼，也在那一瞬间，身体动不了了。

带土情急之下忘记晚上是他被封印查卡拉的时间了。他真想骂自己愚蠢，又把自己陷于被动。

卡卡西知道带土被封印了查卡拉，把人从躺椅里捞起来，抱着一直走向卧室。

“卡卡西！我不是你发泄性欲的工具，你快放开我！”带土不敢太大声说，周围住的全是忍者，如果把他们招来，不管从哪个方面来讲，都糟糕透顶。

带土被他放在床上的时候，终于绝望地喊出一句：“你不觉得我脏吗！被那么多男人上过，你还能下的了手吗！”

卡卡西终于停下了动作，带土的心跳声他听的太清楚，他意识到了自己自私的想法给带土多大的伤害，紧紧抱住了他。

他故作玄虚和冷漠疏远他，强暴他，只为落人口实让水户炎门和转寝小春下套，他不想让带土在牢狱里过完下半生。他急于求成，剑走了偏锋。

卡卡西思考了好久，可做的还是跟以前一样，从未变过。只一心把自己认为的东西强加给带土，从未问过他是怎么想的。

卡卡西自认为理解他，其实一切只不过都只是他自己的臆想，活生生的带土就在他面前，却只想着理想中带土的样子。

当带土另他失望时，他想的却是要抹去不属于理想带土的那部分。所以做了过分的事。

“对不起……”

带土心中惊讶，却又觉得讽刺。做都做过了，道歉还有什么用？

“那些都是我的影分身。”

“……”

“我怕带土会发现，所以才喂你吃媚药。”

“！……”

卡卡西回想起那日带土的模样，不小心就硬了。而且，带土因为被他抱着又硬又鼓的热源透过薄薄的布料，皮肤感受的一清二楚。他瞪着卡卡西想爆粗口，可银发男人却不好意思的脸红了。

他把带土轻轻放下，又盖上被子，仔细的窝了窝被角，把带土包的严严实实。

“你……早点休息，以后不要穿的那么少在椅子上睡着了。我……先走了。”

卡卡西真的说走就走了，带土由一开始地一脸懵圈，转成满脸的通红。

这又是什么？

卡卡西那个混蛋把被子盖的这么严，是想热死他吗！

他们之间产生太多的误会。

当带土慢慢意识到卡卡西可能喜欢他的时候，就开始有了烦恼。他还是想不明白卡卡西为什么会那么做，认为会恨他的感情可能会多一些。

而卡卡西自认理亏，除了尽量在生活上照顾带土以外，真的一根头发都没碰过。

虽然从一开始，带土把他送的东西都扔在门外，只留了红豆糕，但卡卡西觉得这是好的开始。

也许两个人要在一起还需要经历一段时间，可他们之间的羁绊和缔结的关系已是无人能比的，就算是这样兜兜转转下半辈子，也只有那个人，从未变过。

end


End file.
